<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding onto you by FourOhFour_Error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354856">Holding onto you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error'>FourOhFour_Error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It ends fluffy, It's a bit sad, but not too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is known for being reckless, and Daniel, well... he just worries about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding onto you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the awful summary, they always catch me by surprise whenever I want to post a fic.</p><p>I think this is the fastest I've ever written a fic. I started it today and finished it today.</p><p>This work is unbetaed, so ignore any mistakes. :P</p><p>But anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their mission was a success, although if you ask Sousa, he’d say it was the most reckless mission ever, and that they barely made it out alive, which is true. They almost died on the alien planet, but they managed to escape just in time, and in Daisy’s eyes that’s a job well done, but for Sousa, well, she’s never seen him this upset before.</p><p>Daisy noticed immediately that something was wrong, but before she could ask him about it, he excused himself from debriefing and disappeared. They’re on a plane, one that’s not that big, yet she couldn’t find him anywhere. It was only after a few hours when he finally reappeared, still looking as angry as before.</p><p> </p><p>“Daisy, we need to talk.” He says quietly in a stern voice. The pit in her stomach grows, and her tongue feels heavy, so she only nods, following him as he leads them to their bunk.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, the quietness around them engulfs them, and Daisy’s pretty sure she can hear her own heartbeat. Sousa doesn’t speak immediately, and it does nothing to calm the nerves inside her.</p><p>“We need to talk about what happened back there, on that planet.” He begins seriously.</p><p>“We completed the mission, everyone got back safely, what’s there to talk about?” Daisy replies defensively.</p><p>“What’s there to talk about?” Sousa scoffs, shaking his head. “Daisy, you almost died!”</p><p>“But I didn’t.”</p><p>Sousa groans in frustration, reaching a hand up to tug at his hair. “You were being reckless!” He raises his voice.</p><p>“I wasn’t being reckless; I was doing the job.”</p><p>“The job didn’t include you offering yourself up like that!” He shouts, taking a small step closer to her. His face is full of anger, but there’s also fear visible in his eyes.</p><p>“I did what I had to do.” She says calmly. No use in the both of them shouting. Sousa looks like he wants to say something more, but shuts his mouth instead. Shaking his head, he mutters something under his beath and moves past her, exiting the room and slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>Alone in the room, Daisy feels the tears she’s kept at bay fall freely down her cheeks. She knows Sousa is right; she was being reckless, but what else was she supposed to do, he was in danger.</p><p>Does he not understand why she did it, why she offered herself up like that, because she knew if she did that, they’ll leave him alone, and he’ll be safe, but he doesn’t see it that way. For him, she was just being reckless again, having no care for her own life at all.</p><p>If only he could understand how far she would go to ensure his safety. She’s already lost too much, and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to cope losing him too.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </p><p> </p><p>Daisy gets ready for bed, prepared to spend the night alone. After their argument, Sousa disappeared again and she hasn’t seen him since. She doesn’t regret what she did back on the planet, but she does regret not thinking about how it would affect Sousa.</p><p>Pulling the covers back on the bed, she’s about to get in when the door opens. Surprise crosses her face when she sees the man in question taking a hesitant step in, not making eye contact at first.</p><p>He finally looks up, and Daisy can see his red rimmed eyes; he’s been crying. He takes a small step forward, and another, and before she knows it, he’s right in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his head into her neck.</p><p>Her arms come up around him immediately, leaning her head against his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. He doesn’t say anything, only holds her, and Daisy lets herself get lost in the moment, with their arms wrapped around each other, the outside world becoming non-existent.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispers against her skin.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.” She replies softly. He pulls back hesitantly, fresh tears on his cheeks. Daisy can feel her own tears sliding down her cheeks.</p><p>“No, I’m really sorry. I made you a promise, that I will never try to hold you back from what you do best, but back there, that was exactly what I was trying to do.” He admits sadly.</p><p>She sighs softly, placing her hand on his chest. “That’s not what you were doing. You were worried, and had every right to be so. You were right, I was reckless, and I could have gotten us out of that situation differently, but I chose instead to put myself in danger.”</p><p>“You were only protecting us. Yes, I think it was reckless, but it’s how you work.” He says, and she raises an eyebrow inquisitively. “And I mean that in a good way.” He adds. A small smile graces her lips.</p><p>“You know what you’re doing, and no matter how dangerous it is, you always come out on top.”</p><p><em>Not always. </em>She wants to tell him. There were times when she lost the fight, and couldn’t get back up again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I can’t help but worry. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, and today, seeing you in danger, so close to death; it made me realize how much I’ve got to lose. I don’t want to lose it; I don’t want to lose you.” He admits softly, baring his heart for the world to see.</p><p>Daisy’s heart flutters at his statement. Reaching up, she cups his cheeks, swiping a lone tear away with her thumb. “I don’t want to lose you either.” She leans up on her toes and presses her lips against his softly, the familiar feeling of his lips against hers calming her racing heart.</p><p>“I can’t promise that I will never put myself in danger again.” She says when they pull back. “But I will promise that from now one, I’ll think twice before running headlong into danger.” She promises, and he lets out a shaky breath, nodding against her palms.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispers, and Daisy sucks in a breath. Those three little words; it’s the first time he’s said it, but strangely enough, Daisy doesn’t feel that impending feeling of fear at hearing those words, instead she feels an immense desire to repeat it back to him, so she does.</p><p>“I love you too.” It feels good to say it. Sousa smiles at that, reaching up and caressing her cheek. He leans down and kisses her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, Daisy grabs his hand, and guides him to the bed. They wordlessly get in, and the moment the blankets are thrown over them, Daniel scoots forward and wraps his arms around her middle, pulling her tightly against him. He presses a kiss behind her ear, whispering those three words into her ear again.</p><p>Daisy closes her eyes with a smile on her face, and the man she loves beside her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Comments and Kudos fill my heart with joy.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr, for whatever reason, that's up to you.</p><p>Alright, over and out! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>